True Blood/W
Wade Cleary Wade Cleary is the teenage son of Holly Cleary and an unidentified father. He lives with his mother and his brother Rocky in Louisiana. One morning, and his brother returned home only to find their mother in bed with her new boyfriend, Renard Parish sheriff Andy Bellefleur. The situation made both boys slightly uncomfortable. They took photographs of Andy's bare backside and posted them on Facebook. Even though the photograph was removed fairly quickly, it had circulated around Renard Parish enough to cause Andy great embarrassment. Holly later brought Rocky and Wade to Merlotte's Bar and Grill and forced them to apologize to Andy for putting pictures of his rear on the internet. Andy contained any resentment he may have felt and told the boys that intends on doing right by their mother. They all engaged in a reluctant handshake and Andy did his level best to bond with the teens, who were clearly not interested in anything he had to say. Waylon Waylon was a manager at Super Sav-a-Bunch in Bon Temps, Louisiana. One of his employees, Tara Thornton, made Waylon flustered when she jokingly threatened to have her "sugar daddy" come to the store to kick his ass. When Waylon took her threat seriously, she accused him of being racist. Wayne Wayne Bosen Wayne Bosen was a customer at the Grabbit Kwik convenience store just outside of Bon Temps, in Renard Parish, Louisiana. After picking up a four-pack of the synthetic blood substitute Tru-Blood, he approached the counter, but was made to wait in line behind two college kids, Brett and Kelly, who were trying to score some "V-juice" (vampire blood) from the clerk behind the counter. After expressing mild impatience, the good ole boy received several rude comments by the college boy, forcing him to reveal his fangs as a warning to him to back off. Playing up the redneck stereotype, the good ole boy vampire told the kid in no uncertain terms, "First I'll fuck ya... and then I'll eat ya". Following which, the boy and his girlfriend bid a hasty retreat. The vampire paid for his Tru-Blood, but warned the Grabbit Kwik clerk about what he would do to him if he ever caught him impersonating a vampire ever again. Werepanthers Werepanthers are a breed of shape-shifter. As Jason Stackhouse would describe it, they are kind of like werewolves, except instead of wolves, they are humans who turn into big-ass cats. The Norris family of Hotshot, Louisiana were a clan of werepanthers, whose membership included Calvin Norris, Felton Norris, Crystal Norris, Luther, Timbo, La Donna, and Becky. Weres Werewolves Wolfsangel Wolfsangel is the German word for "wolf's hook". Members of the Wolfsangel were branded on the neck with a Runic symbol, which originated during the Viking era. The symbol itself was intended to ward off wolves. The symbol was also found on Nazi officers under Adolf Hitler's Operation Werewolf during World War II, and included many members of the SS. There were two Runic symbols associated with the Wolfsangel - the Odal-rune and the Eif-rune. Modern day members of the Wolfsangel included a motorcycle group of werewolves who called themselves the Fuck You Crew. The gang consisted of Alpha werewolf Cooter Johnson as well as men named Gus and Louie. These members of the Wolfsangel worked for Russell Edgington, who was the vampire king of Mississippi. Cooter Johnson had the Eif-rune branded on his neck. Woman with fries This unidentified individual was an overweight resident of Bon Temps, Louisiana and a customer of Merlotte's Bar & Grill. One evening in 2008, her husband and she stopped in at Merlotte's for food and drink. Their waitress was a telepath named Sookie Stackhouse who could perceive the woman's thoughts as she passed by their table. The woman, fearing judgment, glared at her husband, suspecting that he was going to make a comment about how many french fries she was consuming. She then thought about the "disgusting" thing she had done for him in the bedroom the evening prior, but admitted that she actually enjoyed it a bit. Whether Sookie had any thoughts of her own about what she had perceived, she betrayed no reaction over it.